xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men: Days of Future Past
X-Men: Days of Future Past is the seventh installment in the X-Men film series and is directed by Bryan Singer, who returned to the franchise as a director after last having helmed X2: X-Men United 11 years prior. The film is a sequel to X-Men: The Last Stand, X-Men: First Class and The Wolverine, taking place in both 1973 and 2023 concurrently. Based on the comic written by Chris Claremont and , the film stars Hugh Jackman's character Wolverine rejoining with the X-Men during a dystopian era where mutants are being made extinct by mutant-powered robots known as Sentinels. Aided by Professor X and Magneto, Wolverine is sent back in time to 1973 by Kitty Pryde for the sole purpose of stopping Bolivar Trask from obtaining Mystique's DNA and using it to power the Sentinels, and is forced to recruit the younger versions of Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr and Hank McCoy to aid him on his mission. X-Men: Days of Future Past was released worldwide on May 23, 2014 to highly positive critical and audience reviews, praising the story, action, thematic elements and the visual effects, and is currently the second highest best-reviewed film of the series. The film also received an Academy Award nomination for Best Visual Effects. The events of this film are also responsible for severely altering the timeline of the X-Men film series, erasing the events of X-Men, X2: X-Men United and X-Men: The Last Stand as well as most of the events of X-Men Origins: Wolverine and The Wolverine. An extended edition, known as "The Rogue Cut", was released on DVD and Blu-Ray on July 14, 2015. Synopsis The ultimate X-Men ensemble fights a war for the survival of the species across two time periods in X-Men: Days of Future Past. The beloved characters from the original X-Men film trilogy join forces with their younger selves from the past, X-Men: First Class, in order to change a major historical event and fight in an epic battle that could save our future.X-Men: Days of Future Past – 20th Century Fox (retrieved from the Wayback Machine) Plot Theatrical Cut In a dystopian 2023, where the world has been ravaged by constant war, we find Central Park turned into a prison camp with mutants under Sentinel guard. Mutants are being hunted to extinction by the Sentinels or experimented on to exploit their abilities by the remaining humans. In Moscow, Warpath, Blink, Bishop, Colossus and Sunspot, are preparing to fight dispatched Sentinels that continue to hunt the X-Men. As the Sentinels enter in the underground hideout, the Sentinels attack them. Sunspot fires at a Sentinel which holds it back. As the rest of the X-Men fight the other two Sentinels we see how they share Raven's ability to mimic, the Sentinels quickly adapt to the mutants' abilities. Blink finds Iceman and makes a portal for him to enter to defend Shadowcat and Bishop who run to change the past, and save the group. A Sentinel snaps Sunspot's neck, Colossus's head got smashed, Iceman has his head broken off and crushed. Buying time for Bishop in the past...Blink gets skewered and Warpath (while making a last stand in front of the vault door) gets vaporized. The Sentinel melts through the vault door and shoots an energy beam towards Bishop and Kitty, she looks up stating "too late, assholes" and everything slows in time and begins to fade away as it has never happened, revealing that they did indeed change the past; having never been in Moscow to begin with. The scenes then fades to Xavier's Cerebro red Mutant view where countless mutants are being killed by Sentinels or tortured by humans and screams and cries are heard. Mutants are on the brink of extinction. We now cut to a new and highly advanced version of the X-Jet capable of supersonic flight (beyond the speed a sentinel can catch them) where we hear Charles say "I've found them..." And they head full speed towards a mountain range in China. Charles Xavier, Magneto, Wolverine, and Storm arrive to find mutants hiding in China, where they plan to send Professor X back to 1973 to stop Mystique from killing Bolivar Trask, which triggered the Sentinel Program. However, Wolverine volunteers to go back due to his regenerative powers, and because Professor X couldn't physically handle going back decades. As the X-Men hide themselves in a monastery, Wolverine is sent back to the past by Shadowcat before asked by Professor X and Magneto to unite them together to change the future, saying that this is their final chance to change the past, or it will worsen. Wolverine wakes up in 1973 where is seen in a bed filled with water with a woman's arm around him. Three men then walk in and begin to fire at him but are killed with Wolverine's bone claws. Wolverine then arrives at the disused mansion, where he makes an encounter with Hank McCoy who ends up transforming into his Beast-like form. As Wolverine is thrown around the house, Professor X comes down where Wolverine then asks his help, who disagrees, saying that he remembered him from eleven years back. As Hank explains why the Professor is walking, Professor X takes one more dose of the drug which makes him walk again. He then comes down and agrees to help but only for Mystique and not for the future. They then plan to break Erik out of prison for killing President John F. Kennedy. Wolverine mentions that he knows a man who can run really fast as the three then head to Peter Maximoff's house and asks him to help. Meanwhile, Trask asks for funding for his Sentinel program but is denied. In Saigon, Mystique disguises herself as a colonel and then fights off the military where she rescues Havok, Ink, Toad and other mutant soldiers to be sent to Trask Industries. At the Pentagon, Charles, Wolverine, Quicksilver and Hank sneak into the facility and free Erik. Quicksilver disguises himself as someone to bring him food but brings a note with it. Quicksilver then breaks the glass and then frees Magneto. While in the elevator, the two share a moment where Quicksilver says that his mother knew a man who could control metal like him referencing that Erik was Quicksilver's dad. Onboard a plane, Charles and Erik argue over how they each abandoned each other and their kind, resulting in their deaths. Meanwhile, Mystique impersonates a general at a meeting in Paris where she plans to kill Trask, but is unsuccessful as William Stryker incapacitates her. Wolverine, Charles, Erik and Hank arrive, where Erik plans to kill Mystique to prevent the program. She is shot in the leg while in the air after escaping through the window. Erik chases after her and pulls the bullet out of her leg and plans to kill her with that bullet, but Beast attacks Erik while Mystique escapes. Meanwhile, Wolverine sees Stryker and has traumatic flashbacks. In 2023, Wolverine starts violently shaking and stabs Shadowcat with his claws. Back in 1973, he briefly does not know why he’s there and who young Charles is. President Richard Nixon eventually agrees to Trask’s program and arranges an unveiling in Washington D.C. Magneto breaks into Trask’s Industries and steals the design plans of the Sentinels and implants metal on the Sentinels on a train to D.C. Back at the mansion, Charles eventually refuses to take a serum after Wolverine convinces him, which allows him to walk again but lose his powers, and uses Cerebro to find Mystique. As Wolverine explains what he has done for mutants and for him, he tells him to read his mind where he sees his traumatic experiences and then later telepathically talks to the older Professor X where he is asked to hope again. As Wolverine, Professor X and Hank go to the unveiling of the Sentinels to find Mystique, the Sentinels begin attacking the public, where Nixon and Trask are taken to a safe room, followed by Mystique in disguise. Magneto lifts an entire stadium and transports it to surround the White House and puts all but one Sentinel on lookout, and makes it to go after Wolverine and Beast. Wolverine attacks it but Magneto stabs him with reinforcement steel then drowns him in a nearby river. At the same time in 2023, Storm, Bishop, Colossus, Warpath, Sunspot, Iceman and Blink are killed protecting the monastery. When Trask discovers Mystique is in the safe room, Magneto pulls the safe room out of the White House. Beast injects himself with the serum to turn back into his human form so that the Sentinel will not attack him. Mystique slightly grazes Magneto with a plastic gun before being convinced by Professor X via telepathic powers to not kill Trask. Back in 2023, the Sentinels are close to firing upon the X-Men but everyone disappears. As a mutant was seen to save the President, the Sentinel program is decommissioned and Trask is charged with trying to sell American military secrets to other countries. Logan wakes up back in the school and sees that Ororo, Kitty, Peter, Bobby, Hank, Rogue, Jean Grey and Cyclops all have survived. Logan finds Charles, who lets him know that they have a lot of catching up to do. Back in 1973, Mystique, impersonating Stryker, recovers the drowning Wolverine from the water. In a post credits scene people are seen bowing and chanting to En Sabah Nur as the Four Horsemen watch from afar. Rogue Cut Xavier, Magneto, and Bobby go on a mission to rescue Rogue after Kitty is injured by Wolverine. Rogue could take over Kitty's role in sending Logan back to the past and maintaining the link while Kitty rests due to the strain on Kitty of maintaining the temporal link and the cuts left by Wolverines claws. Although Xavier believed that Rogue was dead, Bobby reveals that she had been captured by the Sentinels' human agents and was being experimented on in Cerebro- the only location where Xavier's mind couldn't reach- to try and duplicate her powers, with Bobby never mentioning it earlier as he couldn't find a way to rescue her. With Xavier's guidance, Bobby and Magneto manage to penetrate the mansion and rescue her, but Bobby is killed while holding off three Sentinels to allow Magneto and Rogue to escape. Rogue and Magneto make it to the X-Jet, where Professor X. is waiting, but they are attacked by a sentinel. Professor X. manages to maneuver the Sentinel off the jet, but a piece of his arm is left behind in the ship. Mystique returns to Xavier's mansion, after realizing she has no where else to go. Beast and Mystique get intimate after he fixes her wounded leg. She sneaks into Cerebro and destroys it. Hank awakens and finds Mystique gone and Cerebro destroyed. Without Cerebro to find Raven, they believe hope to be lost until Hank remembers Nixon's planned ceremony in Washington, with Trask in attendance, they all agree there's no way Raven won't go as well. When Rogue arrives at the hideout, she tells Kitty that Bobby did not make it and that she is sorry. Rogue then takes Kitty's powers and controls Wolverine's mind. At one point he feels Rogue's presence back in 1973. The arm of the sentinel trapped in the jet is revealed to been sending a beacon, alerting the other sentinels to the X-Men's location. Post credits scene with Trask in Magneto's old cell in the pentagon. Cast *Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine *James McAvoy as Charles Xavier/Professor X **Patrick Stewart portrays the older Charles Xavier/Professor X **Laurence Belcher portrays Charles Xavier/Professor X as a child (via archive footage from X-Men: First Class) *Michael Fassbender as Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto **Ian McKellen portrays the older Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto *Jennifer Lawrence as Raven Darkholme/Mystique **Morgan Lily portrays Raven Darkholme/Mystique as a child (via archive footage from X-Men: First Class) *Nicholas Hoult as Hank McCoy/Beast **Kelsey Grammer portrays the older Hank McCoy/Beast in a cameo *Halle Berry as Ororo Munroe/Storm *Ellen Page as Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat *Peter Dinklage as Bolivar Trask *Evan Peters as Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver *Anna Paquin as Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue *Shawn Ashmore as Bobby Drake/Iceman *Omar Sy as Lucas Bishop/Bishop *Josh Helman as William Stryker **Brian Cox portrays the older William Stryker (via archive footage from X2: X-Men United) *Daniel Cudmore as Peter Rasputin/Colossus *Fan Bingbing as Clarice Ferguson/Blink *Adan Canto as Roberto Da Costa/Sunspot *Booboo Stewart as James Proudstar/Warpath *Famke Janssen as Jean Grey *James Marsden as Scott Summers/Cyclops *Lucas Till as Alex Summers/Havok *Evan Jonigkeit as Mortimer Toynbee/Toad *Mark Camacho as President Richard Nixon *Jan Gerste as Gwen *Massimo Cannistraro as Ramone *Andreas Apergis as Col. Sanders *Gregg Lowe as Eric Gitter/Ink *Jaa Smith-Johnson as Daniels *Michael Lerner as Senator Brickman *Chris Claremont as Congressman Parker *Len Wein as Congressman Davis *François Paquette as Congressman McCarter *Zehra Leverman as Ms. Maximoff *Thai-Hoa Le as General Nhuan *Gregory Hlady as General Petrov *Brendan Pedder as En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse Appearances Locations *New York City, New York *San Francisco, California **Alcatraz *Moscow, Russia *China *Paris, France **Hotel Majestic *Alkali Lake, Alberta, Canada (flashbacks) *Westchester, New York (Rogue Cut only) **X-Mansion ***Subbasement ***Cerebro *Arlington, Virginia **Pentagon *Washington, D.C. **RFK Stadium **White House ***Oval Office ***Rose Garden *Dallas, Texas (mentioned) *Saigon, Vietnam **Tan Son Nhut Air Base *Giza, Egypt (post-credits scene) **Great Pyramid of Giza Items *Adamantium *Sentinels **Sentinel: Mark I **Sentinel: Mark X *Magneto's Helmet *Magneto's Costume *Magneto's Marbles *Hoverchair *Mutant Detection Device *Mutant Inhibitor Collar Vehicles *X-Jet Organization *Trask Industries *Free Mutants *United States Armed Forces *X-Men *Federal Bureau of Investigation *Central Intelligence Agency (mentioned) *Horsemen of Apocalypse (post-credits scene) Mentioned *John F. Kennedy *Azazel *Angel Salvadore *Emma Frost *Sean Cassidy/Banshee *Jason Stryker *Horsemen of Apocalypse Videos Trailers X-MEN DAYS OF FUTURE PAST - Official Trailer (2014) X-Men Days of Future Past Official Trailer 2 HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Days of Future Past Official Trailer 3 HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Days of Future Past on Digital HD X-Men Days of Future Past - Now on Blu-ray™ TV Spots X-Men Days of Future Past TV Spot HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Days of Future Past "I Call Them Sentinels" TV Spot HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Days of Future Past "Is the Future Truly Set?" TV Spot HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Days of Future Past "Let's Go" TV Spot HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Days of Future Past The Best Ever HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Days of Future Past Powerful Team TV Spot HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Days of Future Past Epic TV Spot HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Days of Future Past Best Ever TV Spot HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Days of Future Past Greatest Threat TV Spot HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Days of Future Past Spectacular TV Spot HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Days of Future Past Generations TV Spot HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Days of Future Past Unite TV Spot HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Days of Future Past Extinction TV Spot HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Days of Future Past 1 Movie TV Spot 20th Century FOX Power Pieces X-Men Days of Future Past "Wolverine" Power Piece HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Days of Future Past "Quicksilver" Power Piece HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Days of Future Past "Mystique" Power Piece HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Days of Future Past "Magneto" Power Piece HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Days of Future Past "Blink" Power Piece HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Days of Future Past "Beast" Power Piece HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Days of Future Past "Storm" Power Piece HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Days of Future Past "Professor X" Power Piece HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Days of Future Past "Iceman" Power Piece HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Days of Future Past "Colossus" Power Piece HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Days of Future Past "Bishop" Power Piece HD 20th Century FOX Viral Marketing Trask Industries Your Future The Bent Bullet JFK and the Mutant Conspiracy X-Men 25 Moments In the Struggle Between X-Men And Humans X-Men Clips X-Men Days of Future Past "Opening Battle" Clip HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Days of Future Past "Boardroom" Clip HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Days of Future Past "You Abandoned Us" Clip HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Days of Future Past "Who Are You" Clip HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Days of Future Past "Wolverine Meets Beast" Clip HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Days of Future Past "Stadium Levitation" Clip HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Days of Future Past Quicksilver Clip HD 20th Century FOX The Rogue Cut X-Men Days of Future Past - The Rogue Cut Bryan Singer Periscope Announce X-Men Days of Future Past Rogue Cut First Look X-Men Supercut Wolverine One Liners X-Men Supercut Mystique Transformations X-Men Supercut Rogue Absorbs Power X-Men 15th Anniversary - The Best of Iceman X-Men 15th Anniversary - The Best of Jean Grey X-Men 15th Anniversary - The Best of Magneto X-Men 15th Anniversary - The Best of Professor X X-Men 15th Anniversary - The Best of Rogue X-Men 15th Anniversary - The Best of Storm X-Men 15th Anniversary - The Best of Wolverine X-Men 15th Anniversary - The Best of Mystique X-Men X-Perience X-Men Days of Future Past X-Men X-Perience Announcement X-Men Days of Future Past X-Men X-Perience Hugh Jackman X-Men Days of Future Past X-Men X-Perience Ian McKellen X-Men Days of Future Past X-Men X-Perience James McAvoy Tumblr Chat with Hugh Jackman & Peter Dinklage X-Men Days of Future Past Hugh Jackman & Peter Dinklage Name the Mutants Challenge X-Men Days of Future Past Premieres X-Men Days of Future Past New York Premiere Highlights X-Men Days of Future Past Global Premiere Yahoo Live Stream Highlights X-Men Days of Future Past London Premiere Highlights X-Men Days of Future Past Beijing & Moscow Premiere Highlights X-Men Days of Future Past London Premiere Yahoo Live Stream Highlights X-Men Days of Future Past Singapore Premiere Highlights X-Men Days of Future Past Sao Paulo Premiere Highlights X-Men Days of Future Past Melbourne Premiere Highlights X-Men Days of Future Past Best of Worldwide Premiere Highlights Miscellaneous X-Men Days of Future Past "All the X-Men" Featurette HD 20th Century FOX Exclusive Video X-Men Days of Future Past Comic-Con Panel X-Men Days of Future Past Oxford Circus Projection 20th Century FOX References External Links *Trask Industries *The Bent Bullet *25 Moments * * Navigation pl:X-Men: Przeszłość, która nadejdzie Category:Movies *